A fabrication procedure of a display device comprises a bonding process of bonding a circuit structure of a peripheral region of a display panel to an external circuit. However, while the above-described circuit structure of the peripheral region is bonded, an electrode pattern located on a surface of the circuit may be scratched, which further results in a problem such as electrode disconnection.